1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optomechanical leveling device for emitting a laser beam which is oriented in a predetermined manner to the gravitational axis in the Earth's gravitational field, particularly to laser plummets, multiaxial lasers and rotary lasers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, an optics carrier (often with the laser radiation source) is suspended in an optomechanical leveling device inside the external housing in such a way that it can be oriented by the gravitational field.
Gravity-sensitive leveling devices of the type mentioned above are used particularly as construction lasers in construction-related industries for marking fastening points or defining planes. In this rough environment, the construction lasers mentioned above are frequently exposed to a variety of vibrations which they must withstand without a loss in quality.
European Publication EP 0 715 707 discloses a multiaxial laser which is oriented to the Earth's gravitational field. Two of the five laser beams span a horizontal and vertical plane, respectively. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,990, each individual laser beam is additionally fanned out horizontally and vertically.
According to U.S. Patent Publication US 2007/0 113745, the optics carrier, which can be oriented by Earth's gravitational field, is suspended in a carrier frame together with the laser radiation source. The carrier frame is connected to the external housing by a bottom surface at four points in an elastically damped manner by damping elements. Two vertically oriented, sleeve-shaped damping elements are fixed, crosswise to one another, to the external housing at the top and at the bottom by screws. Further, the suspension which can be oriented is itself damped against shocks by two horizontally oriented, sleeve-shaped damping elements.